


I Hope You Don't Hate Me For the Surprise

by tryslora



Series: Sex Is a Conversation Between You and Me [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Dysfunctional Family, Light Angst, M/M, Post Mpreg, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jackson's birthday and Stiles hasn't forgotten. And he may have planned a surprise. Or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Don't Hate Me For the Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for Stackson week, and then I promptly failed to finish it in time so it's being posted a few days late. And hey, there might have been a week celebrating the pairing, but it is ALWAYS a good time for more Stackson, right? As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

When his cell rings, Stiles answers before he yells out, “Hey, Jackson, can you get Emily? She’s starting to fuss.”

“She’s _fine_ , Stiles.”

“Are you sure? I swear I heard her fussing. Can you just check?”

He hears Jackson muttering about how werewolves have better hearing but _fine_ , he’ll check anyway. He waits until he hears the door to the twins’ room before he whispers into the phone, “Is everything all set?”

“Do you really think you’re being subtle, Stiles?” Lydia’s voice is clipped, and he can almost hear the eyeroll that goes with her sigh. “And yes, of course everything is ready. All you need to do is bring him.”

“And the other thing?”

She hesitates, and he worries that she decided not to do it.

“It’s important, Lydia.”

“I tried,” she says softly. “I even sent Danny to try. I just don’t know if it worked, Stiles, and are you really sure this is a good idea?”

“Yeah.” He has no idea if anything will come of it, but it’s the best idea he’s had so far. And really, coming up with a birthday gift for his boyfriend/baby daddy who also happens to be a werewolf? Not easy! He had to think outside the box.

“You were right.” Jackson walks into the room with Emily cradled against his shoulder, her eyes rimmed in red and her nose looking puffy. She inhales and lets out a pitiful quiet squawk when nothing happens, rubbing at her face with one small hand. “Nate’s still asleep, but she’s got a cold and it’s keeping her up. I’m not sure we should go out today.”

“Stiles…” Lydia’s voice is low.

“Gotta go.” Stiles ends the call and puts the phone into his pocket, reaching for Emily. “Let me take her. It’s just a cold, and I’m sure she’s fine. And we _promised_ we’d be there at Scott’s tonight. Melissa’s making lasagna. Like, enough lasagna for an entire werewolf pack and some teenage boys, and then about six loaves of garlic bread as well. And Dad’s going along so they said they can take the babies so we can just hang out with everyone. Okay?”

Emily lets out a string of sneezes, looking more and more upset by each one before she whines. Stiles cradles her close, rubbing his cheek against her head. “It’s okay,” he murmurs. “We’re not going to abandon you, and you can go sneeze all over Scott and everyone else and just try not to sneeze on the humans that can get sick because of you.”

“Like you?” Jackson reaches for her and Stiles hands her back because he really can’t argue that logic. “Maybe we shouldn’t go. We can go over another day, have leftovers.”

“We have to go tonight.” Stiles is going to be stubborn about this, because he has made _plans_ , and he is not going to let those plans be pushed awry. “Seriously, Jackson, everyone’s going to be there. Would you stay home if you were sneezing?”

He hesitates, and Stiles knows he’s winning. It only takes a nudge to get him back upstairs where they can get both babies dressed for going out, and settled in their respective car seats. And after that, maybe Stiles takes a little time to nudge in close to Jackson, pushing at him until Jackson pushes back, pinning him against the wall and kisses him senseless.

“Later, I am going to make this the best birthday ever,” Stiles whispers against his lips. “I bet we can convince my dad to stay at Scott’s for a while. Guilt him into helping clean up. Then if the twins sleep…” He stops when he realizes Jackson isn’t kissing back. “What?”

“I forgot.”

Stiles has to laugh. “Well, now you remember, and happy birthday to you, asshole. At least one of us remembered _yours_ , since neither of us remembered mine.”

Jackson hooks a finger in his belt loop. “We could stay in and celebrate.”

“We have a dinner date with the pack.”

Jackson pulls back, both eyebrows going up. “Is this a surprise party, Stiles?”

“No!” He makes a face, because he shouldn’t have mentioned the birthday thing at all. “Maybe.”

“I promise to act surprised then.” Jackson smirks. “As long as you promise to reward me for good behavior later.”

“We can reward each other.” Stiles palms Jackson’s crotch, just for a moment, then pushes him away. “Right now, though, let’s go.”

#

Jackson feigns surprise with a mock growl when they get to Scott’s house, pulling Stiles in and kissing him thoroughly. The entire pack is there, along with the adults, and there is more than enough food spread over the table. Stiles grabs a plate and fills it for Jackson, making sure he gets a seat first in the living room before everyone else settles in.

When the doorbell rings, everyone keeps eating except Jackson. “Who’s not here?” He nudges at Stiles, but Stiles refuses to move.

“Why don’t you get the door?” He tries to keep his breathing even and his heart steady, but he knows he has failed when Jackson’s gaze narrows, looking from him to the other humans in the room. Stiles smiles, tries to play it straight. “Go on, Jackson. Get the door.”

The look Jackson gives him promises retribution later. “It’s not my house,” he mutters, but he goes anyway, and Stiles is right behind him because he wants to see this.

The doorbell rings again, and Melissa calls out, “Can someone get that, please? My arms are full of babies.”

Jackson sighs. “I’ve got it, Mrs. McCall.” He turns back to Stiles as he grabs the door handle. “You’re up to something. I know it.” He yanks the door, turning back, and just stops.

“Surprise?” Stiles can’t keep his heart still any longer; he can feel it hammering in his chest, beating away rapidly. This is a make or break moment, and it’s not just any surprise. This is huge and he hopes it doesn’t go horribly wrong.

“Mom?”

The last time Stiles saw Mrs. Whittemore, she was calling Jackson a monster and agreeing with his father that he should leave for their own safety. It’s been months since then, and Stiles thought that maybe… just maybe… Jackson’s parents would be ready to forgive. He didn’t think that going himself would work, so he sent Lydia, who also brought Danny in. Jackson’s father wasn’t at all interested, but Lydia had kept trying with his mother.

She steps inside. “I’ve been talking to Lydia. She told us about your…” She hesitates, looks past Jackson to where Stiles wiggles his fingers at her. “She’s told us about Stiles. She said you’re doing well, that you finished out your junior year and that you’ve been okay.”

“Since you kicked me out.” Jackson closes the door with a thump. His eyes flash brightly, and Stiles moves closer, catches his hand and holds on tight. “I’m okay,” Jackson murmurs. “I’m going to be okay.”

“I’ve missed you.”

Jackson glares at her. “I haven’t missed you.”

“Lie,” Stiles says. “I’m not even a werewolf, and I can tell that’s a lie.”

“They kicked me out,” Jackson growls. “I don’t need them. _We_ don’t need them.”

“The Sheriff told me how the rest of the school year went, how responsible you’ve been,” she says quietly. “He told me about the babies.”

“And?”

“And I was hasty. I don’t want to lose my son.”

Stiles wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist from behind. He sees the way Jackson’s mother looks at him, knows she isn’t entirely comfortable with everything yet, but she stands her ground. “Babies are like catnip,” he whispers against Jackson’s cheek. “Also, she’s _here_. After everything, she’s _here_ , standing in a werewolf’s house, surrounded by an entire pack, so you might give her credit for that.”

“I can’t convince your father,” she admits. “But I intend to try. You are still my son—”

“I’ve never been your son,” Jackson interrupts, pointing the truth out in dry tones. “You adopted me.”

“When your parents died, I took advantage of the chance to raise and love a son,” she counters quickly. “You were chosen, Jackson. If you think you were any less wanted because you were adopted, think again.”

Stiles can feel the tension in Jackson’s body, the unsaid questions. He squeezes lightly, and Jackson covers his hands and squeezes back, then slowly unwinds himself from Stiles’s hold.

Jackson takes two steps forward, opens his arms. His eyes close as his mother draws him in, hugging him firmly.

“I’m not moving back in,” Jackson mutters.

“Not until your father comes around, no,” his mother agrees. “I’ll meet with the Sheriff. We’ll talk more. Tonight is about your birthday.” She brushes a kiss against his cheek. “Happy birthday, Jackson. I love you.”

He doesn’t respond, but that doesn’t surprise Stiles. He just exchanges glances with Lydia and Danny; this is the best they could have hoped for. Anything else will come, and they’re only seventeen, so hopefully they have plenty of time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite as fluffy as I meant it to be, I'm sorry. If you want to find me, I am [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com).


End file.
